Don't
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Short drabble that I wrote years ago hence a few characters that are alive when they shouldn't be so please forgive me for it's rubbish-ness. A bit angsty but with a happy ending, like always.


_"Don't."_

"But—"

"Did you not hear me? Don't. Just go."

"Ginny—"

"Go."

Finally he left. I've had enough of him. Moaning how we spend too much time together, how we need some space. Is it not obvious I want to spend time with him? Maybe because I love him? Well, I'll give him space. I lugged my suitcase out of the closet and heaved it onto the bed. I knew it was too heavy to be empty and as I opened it I gasped slightly.

Memories. There were times I loved sitting down, looking at old photographs of me back in my school years, then there were times I threw them out. But now was neither one of those times.

Now I just wanted to cry. It was an awful feeling. To tell the truth I'd never felt this way before. Feeling like nothing was going right, nothing would ever be right.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face and onto the pictures of my happy family and me. How I missed my family who I had lost in the war. Dad, Percy, Charlie and Bill. The twins suffered a lot too but they survived it, as did Ron. Most of us thought that Ron wouldn't make it. He did a lot to help Harry—and Hermione—and he had a lot of bad injuries. Mum was perfectly fine, except for all the emotional damage of losing half her family.

Thankfully, Harry and Hermione both survived too. Though they, like Ron, suffered so many injuries they were in hospital for weeks. But eventually they came out, smiling a fake smile, pretending they were fine. I knew they weren't. They'd lost people too; it was hard for all of us.

Remus survived without many injuries and he was one of the few who were glad they fought. I haven't seen him for awhile—maybe a year?—but I'd say he's the happiest of everyone, even if his three best friends were all dead as were his family. But we were his family too—he knew that.

I lost teachers too. Even though I used to hate them for the homework they gave us, I still missed them and hated the thought that they were gone. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout. The worst to take was Hagrid. We all thought he would be ok but in the end he died. He told Harry to take care of Fang for him and look after his hut. Harry didn't talk for days. I suppose he was close to Hagrid because he came and got him from the Dursleys when he was so young.

Surprisingly enough, Dumbledore survived with a scar on his cheek. He fought bravely—as everyone knew he would—and although he had lost the sparkle in his eyes, he was still the old Dumbledore that we all love.

These days, everyone in the Wizarding world is happier. Except for those who fought. Even me, who helped all those that were hurt and injured felt much more sad these days.

But then, I haven't changed much since the war. Nobody has. We've all been so quiet and withdrawn that nobody even points us out in the street anymore. After the war, people were praising us everywhere and it was hard to do anything without people hugging us and telling us how much they were thankful.

Ron and Hermione married and have had a little boy name Remus, named after, well Remus. But even they don't seem happy. They smile, they laugh but it's not in their eyes.

As for Harry and I, as if he ever realised I've loved him since forever—we live together but as friends. He hasn't laughed since the war, which was now 4 years ago. I missed his laugh. I missed his smile. I missed him.

But now, I think we need to change. We need to have fun again, before its too late and we all die. It's a harsh thought, but it's true and people need to accept that. We need to remember the ones we loved but not in a sad way. They wouldn't want us to sulk around like this; they'd want us to get on with our lives. And that's what I was going to get everyone to do.

I stood up from the suitcase and left it open, smiling slightly at the memories that lay there. I walked out of my bedroom and into the lounge where Harry was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Listen. Don't talk." I said and he shut his mouth. "I know you didn't mean what you said. But it still upset me to hear you talk about my family that way."

"I know it did Gin—I tried to apologize!" He protested and I shook my head.

"I don't need to hear it—really. I know you're sorry; it's in your eyes. I'm very good at reading peoples eyes," I said, smiling softly at him and he smiled back. "Right, now I don't want you to talk at all."

"Why?"

"_Listen_. Things need to change around here. First of all, you need to realise that I've been in love with you for—hell I've lost count of years but let's just say forever. Second of all, we need to stop being so depressed—all of us—not just us two. Everyone. We're living like the war was yesterday and it wasn't. It was 4 years ago next week. We need to move on and remember our loved ones, as they were not dead because it's not healthy. And third of all, I think we should have a small get together next week, in celebration of everything." With tears in my eyes, I stood up and looked down at a stunned Harry.

"Well? Are you going to help me?" I asked and he stood up with me.

"Sure. But—you're in love with me?"

"Duh!" I said with a giggle. He smiled back.

"Heres me thinking you hated me and that you'd never love me. I love you too Gin—have for ages."

It was a sweet moment. But once it was over, my mind was set firmly on the fact that we had to get everyone into our small apartment. We decided that we could make it bigger using magic but there was still the issue of who we were going to invite.

"Well, obviously Ron, Hermione and Remus. Your family. The teachers?" He asked, writing down everything down on a list.

"Yeah course. We need to invite everyone. Sirius and Remus—the older one. Dumbledore and Snape—yes Snape. I don't care if you hate him after all these years—deal with it. Did you write him down? Let me see—good. Now, who else."

We spent another good hour deciding what we would need and writing out invitations. We sent them with Hedwig the second—Hedwig died unfortunately—and he returned within two hours, looking exhausted but we were happy.

Over the next week, we received visits and owls of people saying they would be there. Thankfully, everyone was able to make it—even Snape. Although Harry wasn't too pleased about that, I was. I would finally be able to tell everyone what I had told Harry. Things were really going to change.

On the night, Hermione and Ron arrived first with little Remus. They were a little worried about what I was going to say to everyone but I assured them it would be fine. After giving me a funny look, Hermione smiled and looked around.

"This place looks bigger than usual…" She said slowly and I laughed at her face.

"Yeah, we had to enlarge it to make sure everyone would fit. Hey Remus!"Remus had just arrived and I looked down to see little Remus looking up at me. "Not you silly!" He giggled and ran to hide behind Hermione's legs. I hugged Remus—the older one—and smiled up at him.

"How are you Ginny?" Remus asked and I grinned.

"I'm great thanks—yourself?" I replied happily. I hadn't seen him for nearly a year and it was great to catch up with him. I'd missed him.

After a while, everyone had arrived and they were all chatting happily, catching up with everything. Even Snape was having an interesting conversation with Hermione. Dumbledore, unfortunately, was the only one who wasn't chatting happily. He was sitting by himself in the corner, sipping a Butterbeer and staring around at everyone with a slight smile on his face. I moved over to him and sat down next to him silently.

"Hello Ginny," He said quietly, continuing to look at everyone else.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Absolutely wonderful now that I am here. And yourself?" He asked in return and I grinned up into his eyes—which were now twinkling happily.

"I'm great!"

The time soon came when people wanted to know why there were here and Harry gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and stood up at the front of the room where everyone looked at me.

"Hey everyone—er—thanks for coming!" I beamed and they smiled back. "I know you don't know why you're here and—well that's what I'm here for—to explain why—your…here…" What was I going to say? I glanced around at all my friends, my family, and my old teachers. I had to say it—I couldn't wimp out now.

"Hurry up Gin!" Fred called out and Mum gave him a whack on the arm and turned back to me.

"Sorry Fred. Ok, if you didn't know already, today is the 4 year anniversary of the downfall of Voldemort," Mum and a few others shuddered but I kept going. "4 years ago today, we all fought in one way or another to help save the Wizarding World and succeeded too.

"But since then, I've noticed a change in all of us. A change I don't like and have been slow to do anything about. But now I am doing something about it." I said. Tears were forming in a few people's eyes and some were hanging their heads—perhaps in sadness?

"I'm sick of the way we live our lives guys. I was talking to Harry the other day and I'm sure he agrees with me that it isn't healthy. The people we loved who have died wouldn't want us to live this way—without ever being happy. We need to live our lives to the fullest otherwise one day were just going to die. I know that's an awful way to put it but I'm right!" I almost yelled.

"Why don't we all get together more often? Sure, us…'younger ones' hated Snape at school, but why cant we owl him every now and then and see how he is? Or why can't some of us go out and do something once in a while? Why don't we get together like we are now? 4 years has gone by and I've hardly seen any of you!"

"Christmases, birthdays, everything. What did I get for my birthday? Sure, a present from Harry and my mum…but the rest of you sent cards. I don't want presents this year for Christmas or for my birthday. I want to see everyone again," I said and sighed as more people broke out in tears.

"I really hope you've listened to what I've said. Sorry if you haven't," I left the room and went into the kitchen and conjured myself a cup of strong tea. I collapsed at the table, my head in my hands.

"Ginny, there is a reason for everything in life," Said a deepvoice and I looked into Dumbledore's sparkling eyes.

"I know but—did they even listen? It took me ages to say that!" I said and took a sip of my tea. Dumbledore sat down and smiled at me.

"Of course they listened to you. It's silent in there—tears on everyone's faces—people hugging each other—you've finally done something that they were all too scared to do. It's sad to think we have been living in silence for the past 4 years—even me and I'm not ashamed to admit that—but people deal with their losses in different ways. If you go out there now, people _will_ thank you," He assured me and I smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Your very welcome. You're a wonderful person Ginny; a lot of people know that. Including Harry," He said with slight humour in his voice and I felt myself blushing.

"Right. I'll go out there then…" I said with a brave smile. I stood up and Dumbledore walked out in front of me. He was so old now, nobody knew of his age, but he was still as wise and kind as ever. I followed him out and everyone fell silent. Mum came forward and hugged me tightly.

"Your father would be proud!" She whispered, tears in her big eyes and she backed away. Hermione and Ron came forward, tears on their faces and they both hugged me too.

It was a funny situation. One by one, everyone came forward and hugged me, whispering things like "were so proud of you" and "good on you" in my ear. Even Snape came forward and shook my hand.

"Very good Weasley," He muttered and walked away. I stared around at everyone and they stared right back.

"Things have finally changed then."

**

* * *

**

**Just a random one-shot I thought of. Not much fluff in there, in fact I don't really think there's any at all but still. Please review and tell me what you think ok?**

**By the way—I don't own anything!**

**Thanks!**

**In-Love-Forever (Chloe!)**


End file.
